What Really Happened
by yukichicken
Summary: Spirit felt immensely guilty for leaving his meister behind to fight against Asura himself. He wonders around the school, looking for his meister. Will there be a rift between weapon and meister? I do not own Soul Eater...only the plot


Spirit wandered around the school looking for someone. He had tried using his soul link to find the person, but it was difficult. He wished that he could use Soul Perception like Maka and Stein, but he couldn't.

He sighed.

He passed some students on his search. Some of them sneered at him, while others greeted him. He greeted them nonetheless. He saw a familiar group of students and heard one of them groan. He would've greeted them, had he not been in a rush right now.

He walked past them and tried using his soul link again. He finally picked something up and ran towards the direction of the kids again. He ran up the many flights of stairs and eventually came to the door leading up to the roof. He opened it and looked up to see his meister there.

His cloak-less, mask-less meister.

The longer that he stared, the more he could see how Kid was a mirror image of his dad. The only difference was the bang that was in the middle of his face was longer. He also understood why Kid was so small too. He stepped out of the door and carefully climbed his way up to the top pillar. He stood behind his meister. He could feel the despair and sadness rolling off of his meister's soul.

"Spirit?"

Spirit looked up and saw the unshed tears in his meister's eyes. Spirit clenched the fist that was in his pant's pocket and went to stand next to the reaper.

"Spirit, I failed"

Spirit looked at his meister in shock and gaped at him.

"I couldn't stop Asura. I should've been able to stop him, but I couldn't now he'll kill them all and there's nothing I can do"

Spirit bit his tongue when he heard his meister's voice crack near the end of his sentence. He needed to get him out of there before he did something rash. He gently grabbed his meister's arm and lead him away from the edge of the roof. He gently slid down the edge and lead his meister inside.

Neither weapon nor meister cared that the other's face was exposed for the entire school to see. The only thing that mattered to the weapon was to get his meister out of there. They passed by a lot of students and teachers on their way out.

They were shocked for numerous reasons, but the solid reason seemed to be the deathly glare the weapon sent to everyone, challenging them to say something to him or his meister. He walked past a group of familiar teachers and students and glanced at them before pulling his meister closer and walking out of the school.

They made their way back to Gallows Manor, where Spirit lead his meister to his nearly unused room. The room itself was full of beauty and symmetry and had a few odd choice decorations in the room. Spirit grimaced at the look of the room and dragged his meister inside stepping onto the fluffy looking white carpet.

He went to the windows and opened the curtains only to look away from the brightness of the sun. He groaned and tied the curtains and opened the balcony window. He turned back around and saw his meister sitting in the middle of the bed and sweat dropped. He was seriously starting to see the resemblance between father and son. He grabbed the nearby desk chair and sat it near the bed. He stared at his meister who was (adorably) staring back at him. The red head sighed and looked at his lap.

"It was more of my fault. I should've been there with you. You're my meister and I should've been there, but I was with Stein and-"

Spirit couldn't finish his sentence before a foot connected with his face. He fell off the chair and stared at his meister in shock. The older reaper had an irritated look on his face as he stared down at his weapon.

"You kept Stein from dying. Don't you dare say it's your fault when you kept Stein from dying at the hands of Medusa"

"But Stein isn't my meister anymore! It's you!"

Both were stunned into silence. They both looked away from each other. The atmosphere grew more and more awkward with each passing second.

"I-it may be true, but you were still being used as Stein's weapon whenever he needed you. He needed you more at the time. He was facing a very powerful witch"

"You were facing the Kishin"

Spirit looked up when he heard a growling sound and saw his meister's shoulders shaking. He was about to stand up when he heard those horror words.

"REAPER CHOP!"

Spirit soon found himself on the ground. He held his head and sat up and lightly glared at his meister. The reaper returned the look with as much intensity.

"It doesn't matter! The only thing that should matter is that you're still my personal weapon and Stein is getting a different weapon to help control the madness within him"

Spirit blinked.

"Huh?"

"It's going to be discussed in the meeting of the deathscythes. Of which we need to be at…ughhh why did you drag me home for idiot?"

The older god huffed in annoyance and hopped off of the bed, landing perfectly next to the dazed weapon, grabbed his jacket collar and dragged him back to the school. They were greeted by all of the students and 3 death weapons.


End file.
